1) Field of the Invention
Multiple uses of back support for motorcycles.
2) Description of the Prior Art
In the past, back support for motorcycle riders were intended for the passenger. Then a few years later, it was combined by using it as a luggage rack also. Some of these inventions of back support were modified to be used by the driver and the passenger. The combination of all these 3 positions have had some operational deficiencies of prior art in the motorcycle back rest which are solved with this invention.